PowerPointing out the issue
by Maddiebug
Summary: Alya didn't know how to tell Nino that every time he put two spaces after a period instead of one, she personally wanted to declare nuclear war on him... I wanted to write from a perspective that wasn't the love square and I had a cute idea for djwifi The title is a bad pun. Pointing out the issue ... but ya know


Alya didn't know how to tell Nino that every time he put two spaces after a period instead of one, she personally wanted to declare nuclear war on him. The colors he was choosing we're terrible. And, worst of all, Every. Single. Bullet. Point. Had. Its. Own. Animation. Had Nino never made a PowerPoint presentation in his life?

She supposed she could've gotten a worse partner. Nino was smart, at least. He knew what he was doing. Nino wasn't the worst partner she could've gotten stuck with. After all, he participated on projects unlike other people *cough* Chloe *cough*.

And _,_ he was **cute**.

Alya blinked that thought away. She had a project to do.

Typing furiously at the laptop, she groaned, "something isn't right."

Nino glanced over her shoulder, looking away from his notes, "we've gone over this. The information is solid, the colors, which were apparently *air quotes* 'too flashy' *air quotes* even though neither of us can see color, are a sensible shade of 'blue', and the font is Arial, which is reasonable and not too obnoxious."

She nodded, "I know. I know. It's not how the presentation looks. It looks fine, I just feel like-"

"-it's missing something?" He asked.

She looked at him, surprised, "yeah, I feel like we need more on the science behind soulmates."

"But there isn't a science. There is no pattern. No one really knows how it works." Nino replied.

"I know, but we need something."

"Music."

"What?" She scrunched her nose, "how will music help?"

"Well," he started, "it's not like we have enough time to conduct interviews or do anything complicated, and we just need something that will take up like two more minutes."

"So?"

"We can have another slide that's a bunch of soulmate tattoos and stuff and have some sick beats playing in the background. That way, no one is bored while staring at pictures and we don't take up too little time." Nino smirked, proud of himself.

"That's a smart idea," Alya agreed, "but what music?"

Nino gestured towards her laptop, "if you would let me look, I can find something."

Slowly, she passed her laptop to him, "if you break it, I swear, I'll-" she stopped as her hand brushed his. "I always wondered why my tattoo was on the side of my hand."

He blinked rapidly. "Whoa... so that's color"

She looked around, seeing for the first time. "I guess this means-"

"-we're soulmates?" Nino finished.

"Most people don't meet theirs until they're in their 20's at least." She smiled, "but I found you."

"Yeah," he shook his head. "I can't believe we've never even high fived. I guess we haven't touched."

"Do you think we can out this in our report?"

Nino nodded, "honestly, first-hand experience is usually the best source of information."

"I always thought that colors weren't that big of a thing." She squinted, "like glasses, like everything would become clearer but be the same, but this isn't. It's like everything has changed."

Nino tapped his face, "speaking from experience, glasses are nothing like this."

"Color. It can't be explained, not unless you can see it."

"I didn't get it till now. Not really."

Alya looked around. "The colors are so overwhelming. But beautiful"

Turning her laptop back towards her, he chuckled, "if you think all colors are beautiful, you might want to double check this PowerPoint."

She squinted, the words looking horrible with the background, "eww. It looked so good before i could see this."

he laughed, "sometimes it's the little things that get in the way."

"Yeah, like this laptop is in the way of me kissing you."Alya mumbled,

"Wait, what?" Nino asked, blushing, but he (not so subtly) pushed her laptop to the side and leaned towards her.

"Did I say that out loud?" Alya asked, blushing more.

...

Needless to say, their presentation was a success.


End file.
